feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Souls of Utopia/@comment-29500005-20160906184759
And yippee I finished the intro,but you don't have to use it :: :: :: You begin to pant desperately needing water to replenish your thirst,a strong wind rustles through your thick fur as the sunrays hit your eyes when you look up.You carry on sprinting needing to stop yet refusing to,Your legs spring you upwards as you land on a heavy low branch so you can see the wilderness.You spot a puddle laying in front of a tree stump not far ahead of you so you easily pace towards it,your tongue flicking at the water as muttering travels your way,your ears instantaneously perk to the sound as you see five shadows split apart from eachother,two heading left yet only one heading right,yet you do not notice the two heading for you so you decide to carry on lapping swiftly as the puddle seeming to be drying sooner then expected. A giant shadow covers you,thinking it was another rain cloud you turn around,oblivious to the monstrous creature in front of you,you hear a thud to your cranium as you now realise what was standing prior you.Your heart begins to pound intensely as you see pale eyes stare into you before another one yet this time more feminine looking stands adjacent the masculine looking creature appearing as a wolf,the male clamps onto your neck carelessly and begins to sink them deeper until a stern voice interupts him " Wither,Drop the scrawny thing!" on that command you were dropped harshly,you feel sanguine fluid trickling down your body as you arise to your paws erupting a vicous snarl,your nails edge closer to the male before the male bellows revealing his unique figure " Chandra,We cannot keep this..thing,now lets call the patrol back shall we?" before the female could reply he gave a graphic grin which forced you to quiver before screeching " I am NOT a thing." before the male known as wither could travel any further the female blocked his way " Wither! How many times!Calm yourself at once,but yes lets call back the patrol and you can tell its just a youthful wolf!" she gave a soft yet demanding tone before the male raised his voice,echoing the forest "Sil!,Wisteria Please come back to the archway immediately,under chandra's orders!" Suddenly,two more wolves skidded across the terra to a stop giving you a glance " What is this?" they both spoke in sync " Silhouette,Wisteria we may have found us a new member." they both gave a glare " But its scrawny,not fit for our pack!" Spoke the male wolf,sihlouette,The two mails circled you whilst the two females whispered amongst themselves,one carrying a few herbs as well as some piled prior the female named chandra.You began daydreaming before more pawsteps could be heard,you sighed immediately spoke quietly to yourself " not another one.." the you looked up in worry as the male named wither turned around giving a warming smile and an affectionate nudge " Kika!" the two males grinned telling her to come over "Who is this?" her teeth were stained with a red before they began explaining." I mean,just look at it--" they all snickered at you before you leapt forwards your nails slightly grazing the newly arrived female "Oi,Hands Off before you are left breathless and lifeless!" The wolf named Wither snarled as he flicked his floccose tail with hostility as the graze began to bleed slightly ,finally they were silenced by chandra " Wither,Silhouette,Kika this canine shall be left by you." Wisteria then shuffled closer " You three dont do any more harm please,the less herbs i have to use to strengthen it the better,also kika please visit me when we arrive at camp." they all nodded hesitantly,their eyes squinting at you before they were suprised " Now,would you care to join Souls Of Utopia,Or be left out here to perish by my hounds here?" You thought for a few seconds but then spoke up " I will join,as long as these mutts stay away from me.." you gulp realising their fury within their eyes " They are NOT mutts,and yes they WILL stay away from you." Chandra affectionately nudged you away " Also,I will accept no arguements from you three.You know much better." She told them before they huffed and decided to talk amongst themselves as they entered the archway with you warning the other canines who gathered around you not to touch or snicker about you in your horrible state." Welcome to Souls Of Utopia" They warmly smiled at you as you entered.